It's All About Taylor
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Hermione leaves England to go to Sunnydale California after have a bad fight with Ron, she then meets Xander's friend Taylor, and gets in a relationship, then Ron returns (btvs included) h/r


**All About Taylor**

Taya J Weasley, The Author   
This story is kinda weird, sorry to say. I started writing a LONG time ago, and never finished it. I sort of did now, although it still sucks. Please wait until I get to a good plot for this. I think I'm jsut going to wing this one. This story's for Taylor, who nagged me for a while about this, then thankfully forgot about it. Well, here we go I guess! 

"Hermione, are you coming to The Bronze with us tonight?!"  
"Not tonight Willow, too much work. Sorry!"  
Willow Rosenburg walked into Hermione's room, where she saw many many books laid open around her friend.  
"Hermione, you've been here for 3 years, and you've come to the Bronze with us twice. Are you ever going to live a little?"  
"Will, you're telling me to live a little and I was told so many stories about how you flipped out over being called 'old-faithful' and how you thought eating a banana before lunch time was 'living a little'." She laughed at the look of embarrassment on Willow's face.  
"Forget that, Xander's going to come with us, and I'm sure that you want to meet his new friend Taylor. I have to admit, he is sorta cute." Hermione sighed.  
"You're not going to leave me alone about this are you?" Willow shook her head almost violently and smiled.   
"Come on! I'll give you five minutes." 

Hermione Granger had been living in Sunnydale California for nearly three and a half years. After an awful row with her, now ex-, boyfriend Ron, she packed up and moved, accepting a small job for the ministry in California.  
For those who don't know a brief history of Sunnydale was: hell... Literally.  
Sunnydale was one of, or the, most terrorized city, because it sat on the hell mouth. Although the city had been terrorized for many years, the ministry finally decided to send help for the citizens. 

At first, the Slayer, the normal protector of the city/world, refused to have help, thinking that no one was capable of taking on demons. That was, until, she met Hermione Granger. Hermione was a witch with as much power as the best Auror, and a take-no-shit attitude to match. 

Buffy Summers, the Slayer, made an agreement with he ministry: her friends and sidekicks {a/n: the scoobies!} would know of Hermione's power, and her best friend Willow would be taught more magic. Hesitantly, the ministry agreed, and that left Hermione where she is now. 

"Aren't you ready yet Herm?" Willow shouted as she ran to get the door. "They're here already!" And with that, Hermione walked out of her room, finally changed out of her 'book clothes' as her friends labeled them as: simple sweats and a old t-shirt she had kept for ages.  
"Fine, I'm here." And Willow opened the door, revealing Xander and his friend Taylor. Hermione was shocked at the way Taylor looked- not at all what a Taylor would look like, so she thought. 

Hermione pictured a Taylor, as white guy, blonde hair blue eyes, but what she got was quite different, nothing she expected. Taylor was Asian, fairly dark skin, about inch or so long black hair, cut right above the ear, and soft brown eyes. _Different indeed._ She thought. But she stopped thinking there, when she got a meaningful nudge from her friend beside her.  
"Will, Herm, this is my friend Taylor- just moved here from up near San Francisco, said we'd show him the good part of town."  
"Which is one block down from the bad part of town." Willow finished smiling.  
"It's a small town." Xander said reassuringly to his friend as he lead the way out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You're from England right?"  
"Yeah, born and raised." Hermione smiled, although it was a *bit* coincidental that Xander and Willow both had to run off suddenly and leave her and Taylor alone, she was having a good time. They sat at a small table, watching people dance, and just having a good flowing conversation. "You're from San Francisco?" Taylor nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "What made you move to tiny little Sunnydale?"  
"Well, to be honest, San Francisco became nothing but a tourist trap, even in the neighborhood area. People were always walking by, saying how tiny the houses were... And you couldn't go to the store without going through all the masses of people either." He shrugged slightly, "I just wanted something new, something..."  
"Something Sunnydale," Hermione offered, and laughed as he agreed.  
"I'm starting to like this place,"  
"Yeah, it sort of grows on you." She winked and finished the last of her soda.  
"Why did you leave England? I hear it's a beautiful place." Hermione paused for a second.  
"It was sort of the same, all the tourists I mean, and I just felt trapped."  
"Oh, I can understand that. But why all the way here in California? The trip in itself is like a 19 or 20 hour plane ride."  
"I guess I wanted to get as far away from the place as possible, that's all."  
"The place or the people-?" Taylor asked, and saw Hermione tense up. Luckily, at that same moment, Willow and Xander returned, along with Buffy too. 

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Xander says as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did we miss anything?"  
"No," Taylor said and leaned close and mocked whispered to her, "I think we should stop talking about them now."  
"I agree, they might get mad that you were making fun of them." And the group laughed, but Xander sat there oblivious to the joke.  
"What?" And then...they all laughed at Xander... 

AN: Yea- this story sucks, review anyways please.   
Taya J Weasley, The Author of this sorry story 


End file.
